A New Start
by Jack Writes for Some Reason
Summary: Jack, a young adult, interested in music and building things, is banned from his town. In search for a home, Jack goes to Chestnut, a town named after the first mayor's cat. Jack isn't supposed to be the mayor, and some animals are tracking him down.
1. The Train Ride

A story of a fresh start, in Animal Crossing New Leaf!

I jumped on the train at the last second. I sat down in relief. I almost missed the train. I didn't know where I was going. The first town to show up I guess. I checked the train schedule. Chestnut 7:30 p.m. was the next stop. Chestnut. Odd name for a town. It must be known for chestnuts or named after something or someone.

_His name was Jack. A young adult, leaving his hometown in search for a new home, but he was kicked out. Jack was the kind of person that stayed home most of the time. During school, he cared about his grades, but when he finished school, he sort of didn't care about much. He only cared when he thought it was a good thing or if he felt like it. Jack didn't follow the rules of the quaint town and was banished from the town. He thought the rules were stupid and spoke up. Not a good decision now. He was quite good at music and building things._

I sighed. I had lost all I owned. I can't believe that the townsfolk mad at a little thing, but I had it coming. I saw a blue cat in the seat in front of me to the right. It was normal to see animals the same size as humans, but I wasn't used to it. Sometimes I freaked out inside.

"Excuse me sir," the cat said," Is the date February 17th, 2014 and the time 7:25 p.m.?" I checked my watch, other than my clothes it was my only possession.

"Yep," I said," You have the exact time and date."

"Thanks," the cat said," Is it okay if I plop down in the seat in front of you?"

"It's fine." The cat sat down in front of me.

"So what's your name?" The cat said," I'm Rover by the way."

"I'm Jack" I said in a short of low tone.

"Jack, nice name, but where are you headed?"

"Chestnut I guess."

"Oh! Map, map, map," Rover exclaimed. I found it a little odd he got so excited over a map. When he showed me a map, I just pointed at one. I didn't know the landscape of the town.

"So, why are you headed to Chestnut?"

"I don't know," I said," Maybe it's fate or destiny, I don't know, but I feel like should."

"Well, I hope you best of luck!"

"Thank you Rover."

I heard a jingle, and then a voice," Next stop Chestnut!"

I bid Rover goodbye and left the train.

**Next Chapter Soon!**


	2. What happened to Chestnut!

_Now. You may be wondering," Can you give us some detail of what happened before Jack arrived?" Or you may not be wondering that, but I would like to show you what happened to the town before Jack arrived._

It was February 16, 2014 around noon. Mayor Tortimer was at his desk, and his secretary, Isabelle, was behind the front desk. The Tortoise had been the mayor for 30 years. He only had his secretary for 3 of those 30 years. Before, Pelly, was his secretary.

"Where's that progress report I asked for!?" Tortimer said, in a harsh tone.

"R-Right here." Isabelle said, handing the Mayor the sheet. Tortimer snatched it up from the dog's paws, and saw it was only at 43%. Isabelle went behind the counter once more. The Tortoise wanted to get the heck out of here. Always having to put up with the villager's tiny tasks.

_Tortimer thought that all the villagers asked for stupid tasks, like," Can you catch me a black bass?" I don't have time for that, Tortimer thought, every time they wanted him to get them a mole cricket or a Bitterling. He was fed up. He thought that it was stupid and small. "Do it yourself," Tortimer wanted to say to them. Even though the tasks were small, and you would do them in the kindness of your heart, Tortimer wasn't like that and wouldn't change._

Tortimer thought to himself, "When am I going to leave this dump?" Then, he remembered the island. A place where it's summer all the time, where you can do almost anything you want. He silently picked up his suitcase from the ground, and placed his most precious belongs inside. He made sure his secretary didn't see what he was doing. She was just sitting on a stool, filling out paperwork. Tortimer picked up a piece of paperwork on his desk. Retirement, was on the top. Tortimer grinned. He filled out the sheet.

"Secretary."

"Y-Yes."

"I'm leaving. Get a new mayor. I don't care who."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm leaving that's what!" Tortimer snapped back.

The mayor put the retirement sheet on his secretary's desk and went out the door. He then re-entered and said," Secretary."

"Y-yes?"

"Don't fail." Tortimer said, slamming the door. Isabelle looked at the sheet. What was she going to do? She sighed.

**Thanks for reading chapter 2! The bold words at the bottom or top of the chapter is feedback and all of that. Thanks to the people who have reviewed and followed chapter 1. Please leave feedback, even if you're a guest, who doesn't have an account. Thank You!**

**Jack**


	3. The Mayor's Arrival!

**Thanks for reading to this point! Please, continue!**

He's here already? I thought. It seemed so soon. I saw 4 of the villagers in front of the train station. Alfonso, Jambette, Gaston, and Twiggy were in front of the train station. Where was Velma? The 5th villager of our small town. "Come on Isabelle!" Alfonso yelled to me. He was anxious. I got in front of the train station. We saw the train leave the station. Then, someone came out. He was a male, but I really couldn't tell if he was a boy or a young adult. He had a sort of childish look about him.

"Is that him?" Twiggy asked.

"Let's stop standing here and say hi," Alfonso whispered. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"From us in Chestnut," We all said," WELCOME!" I walked up to the mayor.

"Welcome Mayor," I said. He chuckled.

"I'm not the mayor," he stated," I'm just a new resident." I got nervous. I never expected this.

"W-well we received n-notice that you would arrive at t-this time on this t-train." He shook his head.

"I'm not the mayor," he said again," You must have me mistaken with someone else." I felt like I was sweating. I was worrying to much, but I couldn't stop myself from being so nervous. We did receive information someone with the name, Jack, was coming to town on this date. I looked through the papers on my clipboard. It was Jack, I was right.

"Is your name Jack?" I simply said. His eyes widened.

"Y-yes," he said," How did you know that? I never filled out anything!"

"Well, if you need to argue with me more come to the Town Hall," I said in a harsh tone," Here's a map." I handed him the map of our town. He looked at me shockingly.

"Ok," Jack said," I'll follow you." I nodded.

I followed the dog to the Town Hall. How did they know my name? I never filled out anything! Maybe the mayor and his wife were behind this. His wife always gave me a mean look and he was never found of me either. I saw the Town Hall in sight. The dog opened the door and we went inside.

"So, I'm not your mayor," I said.

"Well, then what about this," she said, handing me a piece of paperwork. I looked at it. It said my name, I was supposed to be the mayor! Who set me up? I was confused.

"Well," I said," It's in fine print, so I guess I'll try to be mayor." The dog smiled.

"Thanks, by the way my name's Isabelle, and your desk is in the back, I'll be your secretary. You should go to Nook's Homes and get a house set up."

"Okay, I'll be back after." I left the Town Hall.

**Please Review!**

**I may be lazy later of writing this story, but I hope you'll all still read!**


	4. Getting the Basics Down

I headed to Nook's homes. It was on Main Street, my secretary (Isabelle) told me, it was like a shopping district. The building was blue and I saw a raccoon inside. That's Nook, I thought. I headed inside.

A surprising jingle went off when I entered. The raccoon turned to me.

"Welcome," he said," I'm Nook, and you must be the mayor!"

"Yes," I said," I need a house."

"Yes, Yes," Nook said, grabbing his raincoat," Everyone needs a place to stay. I'll follow you to an area you would like to place your house." I nodded.

We exited the shop and headed out of Main Street. We passed Town Hall, where I could see Isabelle though the window, filling out paperwork. We walked for a bit and I found the spot.

"Here," I stated," Is this fine?" The raccoon looked around, and examined the landscape.

"Yes, yes," he said as he took out a notepad," It will look like this when it's completed." He drew up a sketch of the house. I was amazed at the artwork and how realistic the small picture looked. "Is this satisfying?"

"Yes, it's perfect." Nook took out some stakes and rope.

"Let's start." We set up a plot of land. I learned that Nook's first name was Tom. We then set up a tent, and a shabby mailbox.

"Well," Tom started," Come by soon and I'll tell you the down payment!" I nodded. He ran back to his shop. How would this tiny tent keep me warm and protected from the snowfall? I sighed. It was winter, spring was right around the corner. Just a little longer, I thought. I yawned. I looked at my watch. It was 8:30 p.m., it had been an hour since I arrived in this small town. It wasn't in horrible shape. There were a couple of weeds here and there, but there wasn't much rubble or trash on the ground. I went to Main Street, looking for tools. I went into the Nookling Junction. A small raccoon was standing there. He looked like Nook. I saw a shovel and fishing rod to the right. The raccoon turned towards me.

"Oh!" The raccoon said," Welcome to the Nookling Junction. I'm Timmy, and you're the mayor correct?"

"Yes," I started looking around the small shop.

"Well feel free to look around! Please do." I found it odd that the small raccoon repeated the last words he spoke. Well, Nook said," Yes, Yes," Instead of just saying yes. I remembered I needed bells to purchase items. I told Timmy I would be back and I left the shop.

I walked back into town. I saw all the trees, some filled with peaches, the town's native fruit. I went up to one of the trees and shook it. The 3 peaches fell from the tree. I picked them up and put them in my pockets. Feeling the snow on the ground against my hand. I kept shaking trees until I got up to 18 peaches. I headed to Re-tail. A Recycle shop that you could sell any item. I checked the sign in front of the pink shop. Perfect Apples was the item that you would get extra bells for. No apples here. I entered the shop. When I entered, I saw a pink alpaca talking to a small raccoon. The raccoon looked just like Timmy, but he looked different.

I heard them talking about a tape deck and that the raccoon's name was Tommy and the alpaca's name was Reese. Tommy turned and looked at me.

"Oh! Please come by the Nookling Junction if you have a chance!" The Raccoon walked out of the shop.

"Welcome," Reese said," Welcome to Re-Tail! You must be the mayor." I nodded. "Well, we sell the villager's items they don't wish to own any more, and we sell them at their price. We also allow villagers to sell their items." I gave her the peaches I collected. "Great! Let me crunch the numbers right away." She thought for a minute and gave me 2,400 bells. Enough to buy tools. "Thank You!" I headed to the door.

"Thanks," I said, exiting the shop. I headed to the Nookling Junction. I bought the Fishing pool and shovel. I couldn't visit the Able Sisters, the clothes shop, since it closed at 8 p.m. I left Main Street and went back to town. I saw X's on the ground. I stuck my shovel in the ground. I took the shovel out and a fossil came out. I couldn't tell what it was though. Maybe the museum director would know. I kept digging until I had 4 fossils. I then dug up a white ball with a exclamation point on it. Odd... I didn't know what it did. I guess I would try to sell it. I noticed there were rocks around. After hitting a certain rock, bells popped out! I was amazed! How could a rock hold bells? I didn't even think about it and just decided to be thankful of it. I kept running around the town. I kept hitting rocks. One broke and a sliver ore came out. I didn't question this. I then headed to the museum.


	5. The End of the First Day

I saw the museum in sight. When I went inside, a owl standing there. I walked up to him. He was brown and had a green bowtie.

"You must be the new mayor! I'm Blathers," the owl said," Welcome to Chestnut's Museum! We unfortunately don't have anything to show at our museum though." He started scratching the back of his head. "I will gladly accept donations though." A museum with nothing exhibit. Great. I knew my attitude was negative and that's probably why I was here.

"Well, I have some fossils, if you could assess them," I said, giving them to him.

"Thanks," he said in a low tone. He turned each one around and took out tools and wiped the dust off them. He then said," I can take all of these. Would like to donate them?"

"Sure," I said, smiling," Anything to help the museum."

"Thank you!" Blathers said, stuffing them in his pockets," I'll display them soon." I left the museum. Feeling good about donating the fossils. It was a small donation, but I think it would help the museum. I needed my attitude to change for the better, and that was the first start. I headed back to town. I decided I would talk to Isabelle now. Nook's Homes was closed so I couldn't pay for the down payment. I saw the Town Hall and I headed inside.

Isabelle

It had been an hour and a half since I saw the mayor. He seemed nice enough, and I was glad that this mayor may be nicer. I had filled out all of the paperwork a couple of minutes ago. I knew he would get back soon. Sure enough, I was right. He came inside a little after I finished the paperwork.

"Hello," Jack said, closing the door behind him," I've got a tent to start out with, and I'll have a house in a couple of days." He looked cheerful. I wondered if he had talked to any of the animals yet.

"Ok," I said," We need to get you a TPC, so that you can visit other towns." I rummaged around my drawer, trying to find the extra TPC card I had. I found it. It wasn't dusty or anything. "When's your birthday?" I asked, taking a pen out.

"September 7th," he said. I wrote his birthday on the card. I handed it to him. "So," he started," Is there any advice you could give me?" I thought for a bit.

"Have you talked to any of the villagers yet?" I said.

"No," he said," I thought I would do that, but I felt I needed to check in here first." He felt he needed to check in here first. That ran in my mind for a second. He actually cared about me as a helper, a secretary, and maybe even a friend. "Isabelle?" Jack asked. I must have stared into space for a bit.

"Oh! S-sorry, well you should check in with the villagers before I give you any more advice."

"Thanks! I'll be back," he said closing the door behind him. I sighed. I had nothing to do. I could wait for a little bit for him.

Jack

I left the Town Hall, heading to Re-Tail first, to buy a bed I saw. I bought the bed and put it in my pocket. It was like a leaf. Impossible! I thought. Just like the rocks, I didn't question it. I went to talk to the villagers. The first villager I saw was Jambette, the frog with the giant lips. It kind of made me feel odd, but I had to talk to everyone. I wanted to become friends with some of these villagers and some I think would be better off somewhere else. When I thought that, I felt like smacking myself. I didn't believe I thought that. I'm a horrible person, I thought. I walked up to the frog.

"Hello," I said. The frog turned.

"Hello Mayor," the frog said," I'm Jambette, I hope we'll be great friends, croak-kay!" Yeah after about what I thought. I also noticed the catchphrase at the end. I would have to get a little used to that.

"I know we will," I said," See you tomorrow." The Frog waved me goodbye and I saw a bird, Twiggy I think was the bird's name.

"Hello Twiggy!" The bird turned towards me.

"Oh! Hello Mayor! I'm sure you'll make Chestnut a better place and make friends with everyone including me, cheepers." Another catchphrase. I would have to make sure I never laugh when one of the villagers say those strange catchphrases.

"Catch up with you later!" I said, walking towards a house. Whoever lived there was inside. I saw smoke coming from the top of the chimney. I knocked on the door. Someone opened the door. A pink goat.

"You must be the new mayor," she said," I'm Velma. I'm sorry I couldn't get to the train station before you arrived."

"It's ok," I said in a calm, but nice tone," I'm sure you had other things to do. I'll talk to you later." She nodded and closed the door. 3 down, 2 to go, I thought. I saw the bunny standing outside a house. His house probably. I got a little nervous. The bunny seemed like a grumpy villager. I walked up to him.

"Hello," I said, stuffing my hands in my pockets," I'm Jack." The bunny looked at me and grunted. I got pretty nervous now. He then just chuckled.

"Eh, I'm not a real grumpy type even if I sound or act like it. You must be the new mayor. I hope you'll make Chestnut a great place, I'm Gaston by the way," he said. He sounded like a nice guy.

"Nice to meet you, I'll see you around," I said, Walking down a slope to the beach. I saw the alligator, standing with his back to me. "Hello," I said," I'm Jack." The alligator turned.

"Hi Jack," he said," You must be the new mayor. I'm just down here to fish for a bit, and get some fish. Some nice, fish." He started drooling, but he caught himself," I'm Alfonso," he said," I know we'll be great friends, it'sa me." Strange catchphrase.

"I'll talk to you later then," I said to him, walking up the slope. I headed to Town Hall. When I opened the door, I thought I saw Isabelle lying her head on her desk. I guess I was just seeing things.

"Have you talked to all the villagers?" She asked me.

"Yep," I said, yawning," I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait!" Isabelle said. She took out a lantern. "It may not work, but if it does, you'll have some light." I took the lantern and put it in my pocket.

"Thanks," I said," I'll see you tomorrow Isabelle!"

"Goodnight."

"Also Isabelle."

"Yeah?"

"You can take the rest of the night off. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled.

"Thanks." I nodded and left. I headed to my small tent. I knew I wouldn't sleep very well. When I got inside the tent, I took the bed and lantern out and set them inside. The Lantern worked! I got into my bed, and fell asleep.


	6. More Advice and A Water Can

Jack

I woke up around 5:30 a.m. that next morning. I yawned at got out of bed. I had to get a drawer and more clothes. I guessed none of the shops were open and probably most of the animals were asleep. I slipped on a light jacket I had in my pocket. I stepped out of the tent into the cold outside. I kept shaking a bit, but I knew around noon, I wouldn't have to wear a jacket anymore for the rest of the day. I went up to each of the houses, all with notes, saying they were asleep. I went down to the beach. I saw shells on the ground and I took out my fishing rod. I casted my rod into the dark depths. Catching sea bass after sea bass. Red snapper, and finally a dab. I had caught 3 different kinds of fishes. Well, I thought, Maybe I'm ok at fishing. I then heard voices in my head. _You don't deserve to be mayor. You don't deserve to be here. You don't deserve your secretary or to even know any here. You MUST leave._

Those thoughts clouded my mind. Driving me crazy. I felt like yelling, but I had to keep myself under control. I picked up some seashells and walked up the slope, kicking sand out of my boots. I yawned again. I was still recovering from sleep. I could go back to bed, but I think it would be better if I got up at this time. I sighed. Another life I may regret having. I went around town and dug us the X's and hitting rocks until one made bells come out and one broke into a silver ore, gold ore, emerald, ruby, etc. I took my fossils and fish to Blathers. After he accessed the fossils, he took all four fossils and the three fish I caught. I still had a couple of sea basses. I then walked around town. It wasn't a huge mess, but it could use some work. I went around, picking weeds out of the ground. I then walked to Town Hall. When I got to Town Hall, I tried opening the door. Locked. I looked through the window and it was black. It was black outside, but I could see. I thought about what to do. I decided to fish in the nearby stream/river.

Fishing for a bit, catching bitterlings and pond smelts. Even a horse mackerel (Not a big thing). I donated all three of the river fish to Blathers. When I went to Town Hall again, it was open. I opened the door and went inside. Isabelle was laying on the counter, silently snoring. I chuckled lowly. I walked to the back of the Town Hall. Isabelle had put up the counter top, so I could get to the back of the Town Hall. I had to put my signatures on a couple of things. When I finished, I put the papers next to Isabelle. She was mumbling. I then went to my small mailbox and saw I had mail. Odd... Someone told me Pete, the mailman, delivered mail around 9 a.m. I opened my mailbox, and saw it was from an unknown sender. It said they were supposed to be the mayor of this town! I was a little amazed, but scared. Would they hunt me down? I saw they didn't mind me being mayor. I sighed in relief. I couldn't let anyone see it. If someone did, I could be in major trouble. All the villagers, Isabelle, and the shop keepers, thinking I betrayed them or lied. I stuffed the letter in my pocket. I then went inside my tent, and went back to bed.

Isabelle

I woke up on my desk. I wanted to smack myself. I couldn't do this. I couldn't just go to sleep randomly at work. I checked the clock in the back. 9:30 a.m. was the current time. I guessed Jack hadn't gotten up yet, but when I looked to my right, I saw the papers I needed him to sign. The door opened, Pete came inside.

"Morning Isabelle," he said, handing her a letter," Here's the document you requested." I opened the letter. Looking at the contents. The Citizen Satisfaction Report.

"Thanks Pete." I said, putting the letter with the document to my left. He nodded and left. The door then opened again and Jack entered," Morning Mayor Jack," I said.

"Morning Isabelle," he said," Any advice?"

"Have you fished or done any bug catching?"

"I've fished for a bit, I have 6 entries in my encyclopedia."

"Good, how about you give bug catching a try?"

"Sure," he said opening the door to the Town Hall," Thanks!" The door closed. Thanks. The word ran through my head. Tortimer never said that to me. Never once. I sighed. In 15 minutes, Jack was back. He showed me his encyclopedia. Centipede, Pill bug, and wharf roach. I gave him some advice about letters and gave him 3 cherries. He planted them around town. I waited. He entered again.

"Anymore advice?"

"Have you checked out the beach yet?"

"Yes, I have, it's quite beautiful." I nodded. "Oh! I'd like to give you this." I was puzzled. He handed me a conch shell. I couldn't speak. No one really ever gave me any gifts.

"Why?"

"Well, you've been really helpful, and I don't think you get enough respect. I think you deserve more," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"I have something for you too." I took out a watering can and handed it to him. He took it.

"Thanks Isabelle," he said, sticking the can in his pocket," I need to talk to Nook and then I'll come back and we can discuss mayoral business." I nodded. He walked out the door. He think I didn't get enough respect. Did he think of me as a friend? Or just a secretary? Did he just say that to be nice? All of these questions were running in my head. I laid my head on my desk and closed my eyes.

**Thanks for Reading! Please review and all that good stuff. Thank You!**


	7. Questioning Myself

Jack

I walked out of Nook's Homes. Yeesh, 10,000 bells. I only had 2,000 bells left. I needed to take a picture in the photo booth so I could go to other towns. I inserted the 500 bells, and took a picture. I then stuffed the TPC in my pocket. I looked at the Able Sisters. The one place I hadn't been yet other than the post office. I walked inside. When I entered, I saw two porcupines, one was standing, and one was at a sewing machine. The one standing turned to me.

"You must be the mayor," she said," I'm Mable and that's Sable," Mable said, pointing to her sister in the back," and our other sister is in the room to your left is Labelle." I nodded. I walked around the small shop, purchasing another light coat. Sable wouldn't talk to me. So I went into the accessories part of the shop. Nothing here either. Labelle was as shy as Sable. When I left the only word she said was thanks. Odd. I went into town, and I saw a plot of land with a sign in front of it. I read the sign, This plot is reserved for Kid Cat, Nook Homes. A new villager. I smiled. Another friend, or enemy. I hoped for a friend. I was always found of Cats and dogs, so I hope this cat would be nice. I walked to the Town Hall. Opening the door. I saw Isabelle, sleeping. Was this a thing? It kind of got on my nerves. How could I have a secretary that sleeps at work? I then felt horrible. I heard the voices again. _You would do the same. At least she does work and all you do is talk to the villagers. You don't deserve to be mayor. _

I then saw a letter to her left. Official Mayor business, that's what it was labeled. I picked up the letter and saw the document. I looked like I had to get 100% from the villagers and I had to have a house to be able to start public works projects. What first? I didn't know, but I should go and talk to villagers. I would mostly like to talk to Gaston and Alfonso, but I knew I would have to talk to the other villagers. It was around noon now. I saw Alfonso.

"Hey Alfonso," I said, slowing down my run to a walk. He looked at me.

"Hey Jack," he said," What's up, it'sa me?"

"You need anything?" He looked at the ground. Thinking no doubt.

"Well, could you catch me a horse mackerel?" That wouldn't be to hard, would it?

"Sure Alfonso," I said, taking out my fishing rod," I'll be back when I get one."

"Thanks Jack!" Alfonso said, walking towards his house. One horse mackerel. That's all I had to catch. Nothing more, nothing less. I cast my line into the water. It was still cold outside, probably because it was snowing. I was astonished that the water didn't freeze. I knew that if snow fell into the river, the fish would run. This was going to be harder that I expected. Catching pond smelt after pond smelt. After 10 minutes, I finally caught a horse mackerel. I felt like dancing or singing, but I didn't. I searched for Alfonso. I saw him, he was fishing at the beach.

"Hey Alfonso, I have the fish," I said, walking up to him. He only turned his head, and smiled.

"Thanks Jack!" He said, reaching out a hand to take the fish. I put it in his hand. He stuffed it in his pocket. He then handed me a leaf. "It's a blue bench! I hope you like it."

"Thanks Alfonso," Stuffing the leaf into my pocket, and walking up the slope. For the rest of the day I shook trees, collecting the peaches, and doing favors for the animals. It was then 9:00 p.m. I went to Town Hall. When I opened the door, Isabelle wasn't sleeping. Good, I thought, at least it wasn't a common thing... I hope.

"Evening Mayor," she said.

"Evening Isabelle," I said," So I know I need to get 100% approval rating from the residents and I need to have a house is that it?" She looked at me, surprised. The only reason I knew was because I saw the document and I had heard that when the new mayor at my hometown had to get that approval rating. The same mayor who may have put me into this. His secretary was panda. Pekoe, was her name I think. I don't think she hated me, but I never talked to any of the animals. I can't believe I actually said he could be mayor.

"Y-yes," she said, maybe she was worried I looked at the letter and all the other documents. Including the ones of her past with... Tortimer, I think was his name.

"So," I started," What's my approval rating so far?" She checked her papers.

"It's... 47%," she said," So far." Then she just sat there.

"Ok," I said heading for the door," I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mayor?" I turned.

"Yeah?" She looked down.

"Do you have any paperwork I could do, like, anything." I looked down. Thinking.

"Well, there's a new villager moving in tomorrow, but you'll probably get the document from Pete or the new villager in the morning, so no. You can the rest of the night off or you can stay here, it's up to you." I said," Oh! Do you have an extra key I could have so I can enter the Town Hall if I get up early?" She looked at me.

"No," she said," It's policy the mayor must have a Development permit completed to have a key to the Town Hall, to start a new ordinance, or to build any public work projects." I nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow Isabelle," I said, opening up the door," Goodnight."

"Goodnight mayor."

I closed the door. Instead of going home, I decided to go to the beach. I went down the slope. I stepped on the sand, my boots crushing the grains of sand as I walked. I sat down. I had some many mixed emotions going on inside me. Love maybe, or maybe loneliness. I didn't know. I put my hands on my face. Crying. I didn't know if I loved anyone here, or if I hated some people. I sighed. I didn't know if anyone here thought of me as a friend. I bet that someone in this town wanted me to leave. I wiped the tears from my eyes. I heard footsteps. Someone sat down next to me. I looked over. It was Alfonso.

"Hey Alfonso," I said. He looked at me, seeing that the skin under my eyes were red. He knew I was crying.

"What's wrong Jack?" He asked me looking out at the moon. I didn't want to share any of these emotions I was experiencing.

"Nothing," I said," I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok Jack, I respect that, but just know that some of the animals here would love to be friends with you, and you can tell us anything." I smiled.

"Thanks Alfonso." I stood up," I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." I walked up the slope. Was Alfonso my friend? I heard the voices again. _Is Alfonso my friend? Of course he isn't! He's just saying that to make you quiet. Just leave. I've told you millions of times. LEAVE._ No, I thought, fighting the voice, I'm staying here and I'm going to change things for the better! That seemed to make the voice leave. I didn't know how long it would be gone, but hopefully a while. I sighed, opening the flap to my tent. Going into the tent, I took off my jacket, put on the ground of the tent, and jumped into bed. I wanted to get a journal. Maybe tomorrow, but then I remembered the letter, I had to bury it. The one saying they were supposed to be mayor. I took out my shovel, and dug a hole 2 spaces to the left and 3 spaces up and stuck the letter inside, burying it in. I shivered. I put my shovel in my pocket and went into my tent. Jumping back in bed, I fell asleep.

**Wow. This story is getting sort of boring. I feel like I'm going to add a dilemma or a villain to the story. Make it more interesting, more exciting to read, wanting to know what happens next. I hope all of you are loving the story so far (I am!)! Longest chapter so far. When I introduce 2 more OC characters and the island, this story will get more interesting. Well, until next time, read other peoples stories and Fan Fictions. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Thanks!**

**Jack**


	8. Kid Cat and the Government Hub

Jack

I woke up at 6:00 a.m., early yet again. I yawned, putting on my jacket. I didn't know if anyone was awake, but I figured no one was. I turned on my lantern. I could see a bit better. It was old so it didn't work very well. But when I turned on the lantern I saw walls around me. What? This was crazy! How! I then saw a note on the ground. I picked it up. It said, Nook's Homes was the purpose you got this amazingly fast building. Please, use us in the future! I would! This would have been impossible anywhere else! I saw a light switch near the door. I flicked the switch. The couple of lights on the top of the house turned on. I smiled. At least they worked. I turned off the light, took a deep breath, and walked outside into the cold air.

I shivered. Colder than it was yesterday. The third day in this town. I had mail. I opened the mailbox, and saw a letter. I picked it up and opened it. It was from Alfonso. It read:

Dear Jack,

I hope you're alright. Thanks for the horse mackerel yesterday. I know we'll be great friends, but if you ever need to talk about anything, give me a yell.

Your pal ( I hope), Alfonso

I put the letter in my pocket. I smiled. At least one person cared about me. I took out my shovel and dug up the letter I put in the ground yesterday. It was still there. I put the letter back in the ground. I then heard the train. It stopped. Why? I then remembered! The new villager! I ran to the station, slipping the shovel in my pockets, feeling as light as a leaf. I skidded my feet on the ground, slowing myself down. That wouldn't be good for my boots. I saw the train chug off. A cat in a red track suit came out with Porter. Boxes in each hand. They both set down the boxes.

"Thanks," the cat said, handing Porter, the conductor, 1,000 bells. The cat saw me.

"Welcome to Chestnut," I said," I'm Jack, the mayor."

"Nice to meet you," the cat said, coming up to me, paw out, urging me to shake his hand. I did.

"So, do you need some help bringing these boxes to your new home?" He smiled.

"Yeah, if you could help that'd be great, Oh! My name is Kid Cat." He picked two boxes. I didn't know how the cat and Porter got all the boxes out with such ease. I picked up a bigger box, and followed Kid Cat to his new home. I saw Isabelle behind me, walking to Town Hall. She didn't have black spots under her eyes. Good, she got enough sleep. She saw me and waved. I smiled and continued looking straight. We had to go the long way, because there wasn't a bridge to get us there quicker. That would be one of my first public work projects. I some Kid Cat's house in sight. He set down his two boxes and took out a key. Unlocking the door. He opened the door and went inside. I followed. He placed the boxes down.

"Where should I set this?" Kid Cat looked around.

"Any where would be fine." I set the box in the corner. "If you could go get a couple more boxes, then come back with them that'd be helpful. I'll set up the wallpaper." I was about to walk out when Kid Cat said something."Wait, give this to your secretary," he said, handing me a document," it's the registration for me to become a resident." I nodded, walking out of the house.

Isabelle

After I saw the mayor that day, I opened the door to the Town Hall. I turned on the lights, of course, no one was inside. I put the counter top up and went behind the counter. I pulled out a stool under my desk and sat down. I wouldn't fall asleep again. I knew that Jack had come inside in the morning and in the afternoon while I was asleep, but I had nothing to do. Well, this is how it would be until the Development Permit was completed. A couple of minutes later, Jack entered with a sheet of paper.

"Hey Isabelle," he said," I can't stay, but here's the paperwork to make Kid Cat a citizen. I need to help him get some boxes into his house." He handed me the document.

"I have something for you," I said, taking out wallpaper and handing it to him," Also you've reached 52% on the development permit." He smiled.

"Thanks Isabelle! See you later today." He ran outside. I was delighted. I finally had something to do, and he came to me imminently with the paperwork. Maybe knowing I had nothing to do. I started filling out the paperwork. I read each line before I even started to fill it out. Making sure their weren't any errors. There weren't any and I started. The sheet didn't need the mayor's signature so I could send off to the main government hub as some as possible. It took me 15 minutes to complete the small document. I put my paw onto a stamp pad, and stamped the signature line. I headed to the post office to send it off.

Jack

I placed the final box into Kid Cat's house.

"That's all of it," I said, panting a bit. I had to get all the boxes and Kid Cat put up the wallpaper and flooring.

"Thanks Jack," he said," I have to get unpacking, and I think I can handle it from here."

"Ok Kid Cat, see you around!"

"Oh, and Jack," he said," I'm going to tell your secretary, Isabelle I think is her name, that I think you should be mayor, basically get that development permit out of the way so you can make Chestnut a better place." He smiled.

"Thanks Kid Cat," I said, walking out into the cold air. "Brrrr," I said under my breath. It felt like it was freezing. I took out my shovel and dug up the fossils, hit the money rock, and broke open the fake rock, receiving a piece of gold ore. I headed to Main Street. I bought a wall thermometer for the outside of my house, and I bought a fortune cookie. I got number forty. I received a Virtual Boy. An old game console. The fortune read, I see much red in your future, much red indeed. Now I needed a TV. I didn't buy anything from the Able Sisters. Right now these clothes would work. I also needed to get a washer and dryer. Anyway, I would just need to keep hoping that they would have one the next day.

I left Main Street, and headed back into town. I felt maybe I would have another friend.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Government Hub, Unknown Person

"Sir," I said, running up to the director of our station, Station 2. My name is Philip. I'm a Cat, working for the Government Hub, the hub where we watch over each and every town, making sure if the mayor's bad, we evict them. If an animal or human was mistaken as mayor, we would take care of it. My boss turned.

"What is it?" He said, in a harsh tone." It better be important, or I'll send you back to being a janitor!"

"Sir," I said," We've noticed that the mayor of Chestnut, the small town once run by Tortimer, the new mayor is a fraud. We know that the town's secretary and villagers didn't know of this. He arrived on the train the were expecting and at the same time." He spat out his coffee, all over me, I hated him.

"WHAT! How did this get pass Station 3?" Station 3 is the station where they make sure the new mayor arrives in the correct town. Our station needs to deal with Station 3's mess ups. "Bring me Conner, I need to speak with him." I nodded. "What did I say! You always need to say, yes sir, instead of nodding, understood!?"

"Yes sir," I said, walking away.

_Philip has been working at the hub for a year now. Only 4 months as an actually employee of station 3. He used to be a mail sorter and a janitor. Philip's around 23 years of age, same as Jack and Isabelle. He has brown fur and some white spots here and there. He wants to leave, but you have to get fired, and when you're fired, you are sent to a random town. He didn't think Jack didn't deserve what was coming for him._

I sighed, going to grab Conner, another cat, black fur, with a patch of white fur on his paws.

"Conner." The cat jumped up. He was sleeping again.

"What is it Phillip?"

"The boss what's to see you, something about the town, Chestnut."

"Okay, I'll head to Mr. Johnson."

"Call him by boss or sir or you'll get in trouble."

"Yeah, yeah, but I want to get out of here, go to a town and live as a resident."

"But for now you should listen to the Boss."

"Ok Philip, talk to you later." He walked out of his tiny office. I sat down. We shared the same office in block two. There was only 3 blocks in Station 3. It wasn't the biggest, but Mr. Johnson acted like it was the biggest thing ever. I sighed. I wanted to run, but I would have the same fate as this Jack. I leaned back in my chair, and thought about the available actions.

**I introduced a villain! Finally.. It's been long enough, well, next chapter probably tomorrow or today. Thanks for reading! **

**Jack**


	9. Kidnapping

Jack

I awoke. I put on my jacket, walking out into the cold air. I saw the snow falling. Again? No mail. I did my daily routine. Digging up fossils and a pitfall, hitting the money rock, watering the flowers, and finally finding the fake rock. Gold Ore today. I headed to the Town Hall. Isabelle was sitting there, a grin on her face.

"What's up Isabelle?"

"You have One hundred percent from the citizens and you have a house so soon you'll be able to start public works projects and ordinances!" I smiled.

"That's Great! I can finally start building some projects and make a nice ordinance."

"I need to get the paperwork and send it off so tomorrow we can start making Chestnut a better place."

"I'll see you later Isabelle," I walked outside. Finally! I could make Chestnut a better place. I sighed. I should be proud that I would be the one doing this for Chestnut, but someone else should be doing this. Not me, but I didn't want to leave. I didn't know why. I walked around. I wondered if anyone else was experiencing the same thing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nintown, Zeke

I was running from the residents of Nintown. They finally found the letter. The letter that said, I wasn't supposed to be the mayor. I saw the train in sight, about to take off. The animals almost grabbed me. I jumped on the train. It started up, and went off. I sighed in relief. I had made it out. My name is Zeke. I was the mayor for Nintown for maybe a month, until Beardo dug up the letter sent by the person who was supposed to be the mayor. The government hub was also trying to get me. I was heading to Chestnut, where an old friend ended up. We both used to live in the same town, but Jack said some bad things, and I did too. Jack followed in my footsteps. I didn't want to live in Chestnut though. Maybe in a different town? Yet right now I would have to move in there. I saw a blue cat. Rover. He had talked to me when I first got on the train and was heading to Nintown. I sighed. Knowing that if the Government Hub knew I was at Chestnut they would look for me. I started to fall asleep. My eyelids got droopy and I fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Philip, Station 3

I woke up to the boss's yelling. He was yelling at Conner. Conner I knew was up to here with him. He would burst soon. Mr. Johnson dismissed him and walked off. Conner came up to me, mumbling.

"Why I could-" I cut him off.

"No, you wouldn't." He looked at me.

"Don't test me Phil, I'm not in the brightest mood. I still need to track down the mayor of Nintown." He got out his laptop and started working.

"Conner." He didn't bother to look over, he just kept working. "Conner!"

"What," he said. He said it in his 'I don't care' tone.

"We have to get out of here."

"Oh really! I never thought of that! Of course we need to get out of here this place is insane! Needing to track down innocents."

"That's why tonight we're getting out of here." He looked at me strangely.

"How are we going to do that Philip?! It's impossible. They're guards around every which way. Besides, why do you want to get out of here?" I didn't know why. Maybe I wanted to warn that Jack. Maybe I wanted to do something else with my life instead of just sitting here, tracking down innocents, then telling station 5 to go and take them to jail.

"I guess we don't need to." He nodded. I sighed, and got back to work. Little did Conner know, I was going to try to get out of there that night.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Philip, Government Hub, Nighttime

It was time to go home in the barracks in the Government Hub. I wasn't going to do that. I saw the shiny exit sign. Soon, I told myself. Soon.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unknown Person

I saw Chestnut in sight. I was going to take the fiend Jack out of there. It was soon going to be over. I just had to get him on the train, and take him away. Nothing that would be too hard. The train stopped. How to get Jack on the train. I didn't know. Maybe just get him over? It was impossible without someone seeing. I would have to risk it. It was easy, because he was going to Main Street. I grabbed him and put my hand over his mouth. I led him to the train. He was trying to yell. No little pest would stop me, a gorilla. I put the human in the back of the train, tied him up, and sat down. He was also gagged. I didn't want to do this, but Government orders.

**Hey Everyone! I'm ending off this story. I don't know where I'm going with it. This is the last chapter. I hope you all aren't mad, but I just don't know where I'm going with it. Tell me if I should continue, and maybe I will. Thanks!**

**Jack**


End file.
